Supernatural: Wind beneath my wings
by velntricdragon
Summary: Sam has just jumped into the cage. Leaving Dean his lover alone, thinking of the times he had with the man he loved. Knowing that his Sammy was truly the wind beneath his wings.  Sam and Dean are not brothers. Homosexual Relationship insinuated. Rate: T-M


Supernatural: Wind beneath my wings!

Rating: M

Reason: Sexual relationship between Dean and Sam implied in this fiction.

Info: For the purpose of this fic. Sam and Dean are not brothers. Sam's last name is Wentworth and Deans is still Winchester. This fic is based off the song "The wind beneath my wings by Bete Middler

Plot: Sam has just jumped into the cage. Leaving Dean his lover alone, thinking of the times he had with the man he loved. Knowing that his Sammy was truly the wind beneath his wings.

* * *

><p>The visions of Sam flooded through Dean's mind. It seemed like just yesterday Sam was going through the same thing that he was now going through. The lose of the love of his life. The only man he has ever truly loved. It truly disturbed Dean. He couldn't fathom how Sam had managed to do it.<p>

He sat gazing out the window of the Impala sighing he fought the tears back. With every passing second his heart was breaking even more. He didn't know if he could do it. "I've got to make it for Sammy's sake. He would never forgive me for giving up on my life. I have to do like he wanted me to do. I have to get out of the life of hunting. I have to settle down some how somewhere.

He pulled over to the side of the road. Stepping out of the car. The fresh night air felt like ice on his face but he loved it. It made him feel alive a feeling that has left his body the second he watched Sam jump into the pit. The second he realized that Sam was stuck in hell with Michael and Lucifer. A single tear slid down his face as he looked down.

"This feels kinda silly but Sammy…if you can hear me…I hope you can I want to say something to you. I know for you a lot of the time it must have been extremely cold standing there in my shadow. I know you were content to let me shine and be myself. That's who you were, you always walked behind me supporting me no matter what letting me take all the glory. But you were the one with all the strength. You had a beautiful face, but it seemed like it had no name for years. Your smile so beautiful I know it hid your pain. I want you to know that you were my hero. You were everything I want to be. With you I could fly higher than any bird because you where there. You were the wing beneath my wings. I know I never showed it and it seemed like it went unnoticed but I carry it all here in my heart that still belongs to you. The truth is I would have been nothing with out you. My hero, everything I want to be and aspire to be. You let me fly higher than birds. You truly were the wind that lifted me up. Sammy…my hero, my wind, my love, I miss you so much. I will always love you. But now is your time to fly. Not mine. Fly as high as you can even down there. Thank you for everything you did for me my wind."

Dean spoke the words tears streaming down his face the whole time he spoke. Though he felt as lost as a dog at that very moment.

Weeks seemed to pass and Dean found himself taking on the role of father to Ben. Lisa's child. Found himself living and apple pie life though a part of him yarned for that life to have come along with Sam. He gazed out of the window of the house down at the ground hoping that life would soon settle into a semi normal patter for him. Hoping that he could manage to become what he knew Sammy would have wanted what would have made his lover proud.

He recalled that day sitting along the side of the road. The words he had spoken, the emotion he felt the tears streaming from his face. He hadn't cried for a long time. Until that day.

Reaching up he felt tears once again streaming down his face as Lisa walked into the room. She knew what was wrong with him instantly. Walking over to him she wrapped her arms around him. "It's hard I know Dean. I'm here for you if you need to talk about anything that includes if you want to recount some of your sexual exploits with Sam." She whispered before releasing the hug and moving to take his hand and sit next to him looking out the window.

A few hours later the Sun had finally set. "Thanks" he muttered to Lisa has the two of them moved around the kitchen getting dinner ready to serve. Smiling Lisa picked up the final dish and headed toward the dining room followed closely by Dean. Sitting down at the table the three of them Dean, Lisa and Ben began to fill up there plates and eat.

The night was clod much like the night Dean had remembered as a figure stood watching the three eat. He knew them, and he knew that he should feel some sort of hate for the other two in the room especially Lisa for seeming to have taken his place in Deans life but Sam couldn't find the emotion with in himself. "As long as he is happy." The only words that he could think though he couldn't speak them. He turned walking away from the window and the house. The idea that he would never see his former lover again running through his mind not bugging him what so ever.


End file.
